This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dispensing means for bottles which contain pourable mixtures of unhomogenized ingredients having different specific gravities.
Examples include some salad dressings which may contain both a liquid and a solid fraction, and an unhomogenized mixture of oil and vinegar together with solids such as herbs; and mint sauce and the like which contains comminuted mint leaves in vinegar.
With this type of dressing, by the time the agitation has taken place and the cap has been removed, much of the heavier fraction has settled to the bottom of the bottle so that a relatively even mixture of ingredients is impossible to dispense. Furthermore, the amount of some dressings are difficult to gauge and uncertainty exists when pouring same.